


Мифы и легенды

by Skata



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sex Pollen, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый слышал про сексуальную пыльцу. А если кто и правда сталкивался с ней, тот молчит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мифы и легенды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Myths & Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95632) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



Каждый слышал про сексуальную пыльцу.  
Это одна из тех историй, с которой ты вырос, и уже не вспомнить, когда и от кого услышал в первый раз. В тысяче световых лет от Земли есть волшебная маленькая планета, населённая волшебными гуманоидами. Они выращивают особый вид флоры, безобидный при проверке на глаз и на сканер. Но подойди чуть ближе – и ты уже весь в пыльце, а либидо становится совершенно неуправляемым. До тех пор, пока ты не переимеешь достаточно туземцев. Или не затащишь в постель девчонку – или парня – которого тайно хотел полдороги.  
Это отличная история, особенно если ты не против некоторого сюжета в порнухе. (Маккой не против, и не стесняется это признать. Временами).  
Но штука в том, что это только выдумка. Никто ни разу не встречал таких планет. А если и встречал, держит всё в секрете. (Так утверждает Джим, а уж он-то знает, эта тема всегда вызывала в нём живейший интерес).  
В общем, эта не та проблема, о которой печётся Маккой, когда Джим с командой учёных и безопасников спускается на планету. Он беспокоится о местной фауне, токсичных бактериях, культурном недопонимании, что может привести к насилию; о сейсмической активности, об атаке клингонцев, о Джимовых аллергиях… список можно продолжать ещё долго (и нет, это не паранойя – освоение космоса _опасно_ , чёрт побери!), но сексуальная пыльца сюда не входит.  
А всё ж таки.  
Когда Джим возвращается с миссии раньше времени, вызывает Маккоя в личную каюту и настаивает, что это очень _срочно_ – но всё же не настолько, чтобы явиться в медотсек… Когда Маккой прибегает, задыхаясь от беспокойства, с аптечкой, колотящейся по бедру – одному Богу известно, во что на этот раз вляпался этот парень… И когда он обнаруживает Джима раскинувшимся на кровати в чём мать родила, так ещё и весьма возбуждённым, первой мыслью становится:  
 _Блядь. Сексуальная пыльца._  
Когда за Маккоем закрывается дверь (едва не прихватив его за форму – при виде капитана и лучшего друга он замер как вкопанный), Джим оборачивается к нему и улыбается. Улыбка выходит совершенно чарующей; Маккой лицезрел её достаточно, обычно нацеленной на других, и она никогда не сулила ничего хорошего (чаще всего для Маккоя). Он сглатывает, и холод растекается в животе, пусть даже член заинтересованно дёргается – ведь чёрт возьми! _Взгляните_ на него.  
— Хей, Боунз, — и от низкого урчания в голосе по спине пробегают мурашки. Маккой онемело смотрит вперёд, а Джим протягивает руку вниз, обхватывает напряжённый член и чуть сжимает. Выдыхает, на секунду прикрывая глаза, и, чтоб его, тихий стон срывается с приоткрытых губ Маккоя. Но он тут же берёт себя в руки, когда Джим, вздёрнув брови, ухмыляется:  
— Доктор, мне нужна помощь.  
Это просто глупо. Это глупая, глупая линия, Маккой и есть доктор, чёрт побери, и у него нет времени на всю эту чушь (зато есть этика, мать её, несмотря на желания), а Джим очевидно подвержен инопланетному афродизиаку. Джим пробегает руками по телу (Господи, эти бёдра, этот плоский живот, эта идеальная грудь), Маккой раскрывает аптечку и, если и роняет пару приборов на ковёр, во всяком случае, умудряется довольно быстро достать и активировать трикодер.  
Разумеется, чтобы просканировать Джима, нужно подойти ближе. _Врачебное обследование_ , говорит он себе, приближаясь к кровати. _Чёрт, просто сделай обычное медицинское обследование, которое ты провёл бы при любой другой реакции на инопланетную флору._  
(Правда в том, что он просто не в состоянии провести обследование как положено, когда речь идёт о Джиме).  
Беглый анализ сообщает: физически Джим вполне здоров. Конечно, давление повышено, и пульс учащён. Мозговая активность соответствует нормам в состоянии возбуждения. Повторный скан показывает тот же результат. Когда Маккой сканирует в третий раз – с этим парнем должно быть что-то не так, что-то, что можно исправить гипошприцем – Джим издаёт разочарованный, нетерпеливый вздох.  
Он быстр и грациозен, как барс. Он взвивается с кровати и обнимает Маккоя, а тот просто стоит как идиот – ведь чёрт возьми, что ему остаётся? Стукнуть парня трикодером?  
— Джим, — хрипит он, чувствуя свою полную бесполезность.  
У Джима горячая, лихорадочно горячая кожа. Зрачки расширены до предела; Маккой ловит огонёк – и отражение собственного ужаса в их глубине, а потом Джим целует его.  
О мой Бог, этот рот.  
Если быть честным с самим собой – а Маккой должен быть честен, ведь он честен во всём остальном, не считая моментов, когда приходится врать сквозь зубы – значит, стоит признаться: у него были такие фантазии. Не обязательно с сексуальной пыльцой, и уж точно не с бессознательным Джимом. Но голый Джим? Целует и дразнит губы кончиком языка? Умелыми, жаркими ладонями шарит по телу?  
Да, такие фантазии были.  
Позже он, конечно, пожалеет, что позволил этому длиться так долго (на деле, всего несколько секунд, даже меньше минуты). Он будет грызть себя за слабость, за то, что он паршивый друг и плохой врач.  
Потом.  
Сейчас он больше занят тем, чтобы освободиться от Джима. Парень силён. И цепок. Маккой пытается отвернуться, уходя от голодных губ. Роняет трикодер в карман и перехватывает Джима за запястья. Под пальцами стучит бешеный пульс, щёку греют короткие, жаркие выдохи. Маккой даже различает пыльцу – крохотные, мельче песка, золотые пылинки на верхней губе. Ему не хочется думать, что случится, попади эта пыльца _на него_.  
— Пожалуйста, Боунз, — шепчет Джим, цепляясь сильнее. — Ты мне нужен.  
— Что тебе нужно, — рычит Маккой, — это холодный душ.  
Он думает: хорошо ещё, Джим вызвал его, а не кого-то другого. Не то чтобы на корабле кто-то воспользовался состоянием капитана – кого угодно из экипажа – когда он ослаблен, как сейчас; офицеров и персонал проверяют очень жёстко. Но кто-то из новичков, кто не знает Джима как следует, может всё неправильно понять. Или остолбенеть, а потом обнаружить, что занят тем, чего совершенно не хочет – но делает, потому что Джим капитан. Или вовсе поранить Джима, пытаясь остановить его.  
Маккой вздрагивает от этой мысли.  
— Боунз, — выдыхает Джим, обвившись вокруг, — ну же, позволь мне тебя потрогать. Я должен это сделать, почему ты мне не разрешаешь? Ты не хочешь меня? Ведь я же люблю тебя.  
Он продолжает шептать, но Маккой игнорирует, пытаясь отвести его в ванную и неловко изгибаясь на ходу, чтобы не прижиматься к эрекции.  
— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Джим, целует в шею, игриво прикусывает за ухо. — Я люблю тебя, Боунз. Дай мне доказать это. Я хочу тебе отсосать. До умопомрачения, ты просто взорвёшься. А после я хочу тебя трахнуть. Ну пожалуйста, дай мне. Будет круто, и совсем не больно, я никогда не причиню тебе боли, я только хочу…  
Пусть он скорей всего не знает, что говорит, в его голосе и в безумных попытках прижаться теснее чувствуется отчаяние. Маккой ладонью распахивает дверь ванной и тащит Джима через порог. Пользуясь моментом, Джим забрасывает руку ему на плечо и снова целует. В этот раз Маккой не успевает сжать губы, и поцелуй получается глубоким и жарким. Задыхаясь, он впихивает Джима в кабинку и шарит в поисках управления.  
Вода срывается ледяным потоком. Джим вскрикивает, и Маккой толкает его под душ. Тот глухо ударяется о стену спиной и мгновение просто стоит оглушенный. Вода брызжет Маккою в лицо, заливает форму, но он не отстраняется. Его руки дрожат. На губах жжётся память о поцелуе.  
Медленно, очень медленно Джим моргает. Приоткрывает рот, но поначалу не может ничего сказать. А потом шепчет:  
— Боунз? — и его голос ломается.  
— Стой тут! — рявкает Маккой. И жалеет, что не успел отвернуться или хотя бы отвести взгляд: Джим вздрагивает как от пощёчины. — Просто стой здесь, — бормочет он. — Я вернусь через несколько минут. Никуда не ходи и, ради всех святых, не зови никого больше.  
Маккой выбирается из кабинки и, взъерошив волосы, пытается подумать спокойно. Кто спускался на планету вместе с Джимом? Стоит мобилизовать сестёр или отыскать отряд самому? И не прихватить ли с собой фазер?  
Он с тоской вспоминает о бутылке отменного бурбона, припрятанной под кроватью. Сейчас он дорого дал бы за глоток. Лишь бы стереть с губ поцелуй Джима.  
— Боунз, постой…  
— Используй руку, чёрт возьми! — грохочет он и захлопывает душевую. У него есть дела.

*

Он использует служебные полномочия, чтобы запереть Джима в каюте, даёт компьютеру установку следить за его жизненными показателями и бежит в транспортационную. К счастью, разобраться удаётся быстро. Из шести участников отряда раньше времени вернулся только Джим, и кроме него и лейтенанта Иназаи никто не останавливался понюхать огромные жёлтые цветы. Реакция Иназаи на пыльцу резко отличается от Джимовой, как подозревает Маккой, благодаря её таанишской физиологии. Он ставит ей укол и даёт мазь от сыпи, после чего отсылает в каюту, наказав вызвать сестру Чепел, если сыпь не пройдёт через час.  
Он возвращается в каюту Джима спустя добрых двадцать минут. И едва закрывается дверь, осознаёт весь масштаб собственного идиотизма: он слышит шум воды. Чертыхаясь под нос и всей душой надеясь, что ошибается, и Джим _не настолько глуп_ , Маккой бьёт панель на входе в ванную с такой силой, что разживается синяком.  
Он был прав: Джим настолько глуп.  
Склонив голову, он ютится в углу душевой, ледяная вода заливает покрытую мурашками кожу. Подтянув коленки к груди и крепко обхватив их руками, он поджал даже пальцы на ногах – и почему-то именно это оказывается больнее всего.  
— Джим, — зовёт он, а когда парень не отзывается, шагает в душевую и, потянувшись над ним, выключает воду. — Джим, — повторяет он, опускаясь на колени. Обнимает за плечи и чувствует кожу, холодную как лёд. — Я не хотел… — начинает он, но осекается – ведь он так и сказал ему: оставаться здесь. Он был зол на Джима, зол на себя и напуган – так что да, часть его именно этого и добивалась.  
Маккой отыскивает полотенце. Укрывает им плечи Джима, неловко пытается просушить ему волосы и бормочет:  
— Мне жаль.  
— Ты всё сделал верно, — шепчет Джим в колени. — Остальной отряд. Флетчер и другие. Они…  
— Вернулись на борт и в полном порядке. Кроме Иназаи, но она очень скоро придёт в норму. Я дал Споку своего рода сокращённый отчёт, который тот не вполне оценил, но… Если ты решишь, что он должен знать о твоём на редкость бедном вкусе на мужчин под действием инородной пыльцы, доложишь лично. И нет, я ни черта не сделал верно. Я не должен был… — и тут он взрывается: — Чёрт возьми, Джим! Единственный раз, когда ты последовал моему совету…  
— Угу, — Джим наконец поднимает глаза. Его ресницы слиплись, а нижняя губа кажется припухшей, как будто он кусал её всё время. Он хрипло выдыхает и совершенно некстати говорит:  
— Я больше на тебя не кинусь. Вдруг ты переживал.  
— Нет, ничуть. Я знаю. Идём. Тебя надо согреть.  
Он пытается поднять Джима на ноги, но тот не даётся и прячет глаза, будто боится встретиться взглядом.  
— Что если бы я тебя поранил?  
Всё это никуда не годится, думает Маккой. Джим не играет в эти «А что если?..» игры. С нарастающей тревогой он говорит:  
— Ты не ранил. Порядок?  
— Нет. Я ведь мог.  
— Джим, — Маккой нехотя признаёт, что это правда; Джим мог бы причинить серьёзный вред, если бы захотел. Странно, что ему не пришло это в голову раньше. Но сейчас не время обо всём этом думать. У Джима начинают стучать зубы, и Маккой чувствует через полотенце его дрожь.  
— Ты ничего не сделал, — ровно повторяет он. — Просто _не сделал_.  
До него доходит ещё одна мысль, вынуждая сильнее нахмуриться:  
— Ты всё помнишь. И всё, что сказал, тоже?  
Джим молчит.  
Чёрт, думает Маккой. Покривив душой, заставляет себя сказать:  
— Не волнуйся. Ты был не в себе. Ты не… я знаю, ты так не думал. Всё в порядке. Пойдём.  
Джим остаётся тихим, пока Маккой сушит ему волосы и помогает одеться в пижаму. Позволяет уложить себя в постель, сворачивается в клубок, прячет запястья под щекой и накрывается до ушей.  
— Компьютер, поднять температуру на 10 градусов. Свет, пять процентов, — командует Маккой. По корабельному времени ещё только полдень, но Джим кажется выжатым до капли. Лучшее лекарство сейчас – это сон. — Принести тебе чай?  
Джим качает головой.  
— Я перешлю тебе отчёт, что сделал Споку. Вдруг захочешь внести коррективы. Потом.  
— Да, потом.  
Маккой глядит на него. Сложно разобрать выражение лица в темноте, но кажется, что Джим тонет в постели. На долю секунды Маккой цепенеет от иррационального страха: ему мерещится, будто Джим ускользает куда-то, будто он теряет его. Колени подгибаются, и он понимает, что сидит на краю кровати и тянется к Джиму. Подушечки пальцев касаются холодной, жёсткой кожи на подбородке, находят маленький шрам под углом рта… и Маккой холодеет, чувствуя на себе осторожный взгляд.  
— Ничего не изменится, ну, знаешь, из-за этого, — собственный голос звучит бесцветно и странно, как старая плёнка. — Между нами, я имею ввиду. Такое случается.  
— Наверно.  
— Это просто поцелуй. И слова. И всё. Честно говоря, даже странно, что мы не целовались в Академии. Все эти пьянки. И… — он понимает, что заболтался. А ещё понимает – пусть и пытается игнорировать факт – что до сих пор касается его лица.  
— Ага, — соглашается Джим, а потом тихо, слабо посмеивается: — Боунз, кого мы обманываем? Ты прекрасно знаешь, я имел ввиду каждое чёртово слово. И знаешь, что я не позвал бы никого, кроме тебя, потому что на всём корабле… то есть, вообще _нигде_ …  
— Нет никого, кому бы ты отсосал до умопомрачения? — продолжает Боунз сухо.  
Джим сбивается с выдоха:  
— Ага.  
И вот он, решающий момент. Маккой может встать и уйти, и они притворятся, что ничего не случилось, и может быть, спустя какое-то время, даже забудут, что притворялись. Он может встать. Это очень простое движение. Всё что нужно – подняться с кровати на ноги.  
Просто и невыполнимо.  
Маккой тянется к нему. Чуть развернув, обнимает за плечи. Они соприкасаются лбами, носами, а потом и губами. Получается мягкий поцелуй. Ни языка, ни зубов. На мгновение Маккоя захватывает единственным желанием – вдохнуть в Джима немного тепла.  
Сложно сказать, удаётся ли. Парень замер так тихо, губы едва шевелятся под его губами. Хотя нет, должно быть, работает. Маккой чувствует частые выдохи и скорый стук сердца. Они всё в той же комнате, он и Джим. Там же, где всё чуть не пропало, и всё-таки они вместе. Каким-то странным образом, даже не добиваясь того, они вместе.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь? — шепчет Маккой. Джим не отвечает, и он гладит его прохладные влажные пряди. — Всё в порядке. Что мне сделать? Хочешь, я останусь? — он уверяет себя, что не будет расстроен или удивлён, услышав «нет» – в конце концов, Джим раскрыл вещи, которых не хотел раскрывать, и его до сих пор чуть потряхивает. Маккой ждёт, пальцы замерли совсем близко, и всё же не касаются его щеки.  
— Что я хочу – так это встать и одеться. Увидеть отряд, извиниться, что бросил их там. Я ничего не хочу им рассказывать, но должен хоть что-то объяснить. Не говорить же, что сбежал ради секса.  
— Скажи, что заболел. Это не ложь, и так ты только подтвердишь мои слова. Но это всё потом. Я снимаю тебя с должности до конца смены, — Джим стискивает зубы, и Маккой добавляет: — Ты едва пришёл в себя после аффекта. Почти добился проклятого переохлаждения. Мы должны убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул. Нет, мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты отдохнул, — он тихонько поглаживает острый край челюсти, и Джим наконец расслабляется. Облегчение столь сильно, что ошеломляет самого Маккоя. Неужели прошло лишь полчаса с тех пор, как Джим впервые вызвал его?  
— И это всё, что тебе нужно? — голос Джима низкий, хриплый. Он явно спрашивает о чём-то большем. Маккой понимает его, пусть даже Джим пока не может произнести это вслух.  
— Для начала, — осторожно отвечает Маккой. — Но я тут подумал… — мгновение он прикидывает, что и как, и решается: — Я побуду здесь, пока ты не уснёшь. Если, конечно, сможешь. Но я хочу, чтоб ты по крайней мере попытался. Потом я закончу свою смену. А потом… приду. Прихвачу еды из камбуза, может, немного супа, а дальше… — он жмёт плечами, говоря, _посмотрим, что случится_. В голове пусто и легко; наверно, хорошо, что он сидит. _Мы вместе_ , думает он. _Господи Боже, мы вместе_.  
— Сексуальная пыльца, — сухо продолжает Маккой, невесомо гладя щёку костяшками пальцев. — А мы-то думали, это легенда. Ты оживил её, — он выгибает бровь и ловит отблеск улыбки в ответ.  
— Да уж, — отзывается Джим, в голос проскальзывает след привычной бравады. — Хотя – не забывай, я ведь тоже легенда.  
Маккой снова целует его. В этот раз Джим отвечает охотно, потянувшись к нему, высвободив руки из-под одеяла и обняв лицо и шею.  
И да, так и быть, такое случается. Не с обычными людьми. Даже не с обычными офицерами Звёздного флота (у тех просто начинается сыпь). Но с аномалиями вроде Джима Кирка? И за компанию, с Леонардом Маккоем? Да, наверно.


End file.
